Malas intenciones
by MarilynnDxC
Summary: No importa que pase ... jugar de a dos es más divertido. Varias parejas 3


_Bien aquii Alexa trayendoles otro fic, este estara centrado en los campistas antagonistas de todas las temporadas. Es un AU(Universo Alterno). Solo les dire que en este fci tengo planeado escribir yuri o yaoi, solo les digo que puede haber, no lo he confirmado aún. Bien Nota de Autor laga al final. Disfruten_

**_Advertencia: Contiene temas referente a lo sexual. Así que están prevenidos._**

TDI No me pertenece, le pertenece a Fresh TV y a Teletoon. Prohibida la copia parcial o total de esta historia. Historia protegida por my free copyrigth.

**

* * *

**

**Malas intenciones**

**Bienvenida a la Perdición**

—Bienvenida a la mansión Burromuerto— dijo el chofer de la limosina abriendo la puerta para que una chica pudiera bajar. Once horas de viaje era muy agotador, eso sin contar el viaje en barco. El chofer tomó sus maletas y ella caminó hasta la puerta, donde la recibió el mayordomo. Era una gran puerta doble, con incrustaciones de oro y plata. Todo por afuera era maravilloso, un muy abierto jardín, una fuente en medio, muchos senderos, una plantación de cacao y naranjas, todo era hermoso.

Saludo muy amablemente al mayordomo, quién quedo algo asombrado por la gentileza de la chica, quizá Lindsay era demasiado inocente para su edad. Acababa de cumplir sus 18 años, así que sus padres tomaron medidas drásticas para hacer que su pequeña princesa se diera cuenta del horrible mundo que había afuera. Varias veces le hablaron sobre los vicios, los pecados, el alcoholismo, y aún así Lindsay seguía igual de inocente y tierna.

—Lindsay, ma barbe à papa, ¿Cómo estás amore mio? — saludó el señor Burromuerto al recibir a Lindsay en la sala principal. Lindsay conocía al señor Burromuerto desde hace mucho tiempo, sabía que tenía tres hijos, pero nunca los había visto en persona, ya que estudiaban en una prestigiosa institución en Canadá.

—Estoy bien, muchas gracias por dejarme pasar unas vacaciones con ustedes. — Lindsay correspondió el abrazo y luego entró hacia la mansión. Sin embargo, no se había dado cuenta de que dos personas la observaban desde dos pisos superiores.  
Ambos habían mirado a la chica como una presa, y futura víctima, ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de quién se la ganaría primero, pero sabían que al menos la compartirían entre ellos dos.

— No le diremos de esto a Heather ¿verdad? — preguntó una morena mirando al chico que tenía en frente. Ella siempre había sentido una atracción hacia él, solo que no se atrevía a contárselo y se conformaba con besos y caricias. Él suspiro, siempre ella le hacía esa misma pregunta. ¿Por qué le era tan complicado entender que ella solo sería un juego para él? Pensó que ya se lo había dejado bien claro cuando se besó con Heather a propósito en frente de ella. Claro que también sabía que su hermana era una cara dura y terca a más no poder.

—No, a menos que quieras compartir a la nueva con Heather— dijo él, sabiendo que la respuesta sería un silencio total por parte de la castaña. Ya se sabía de memoria sus reacciones e ideas, temores y demás. Era parte de su jugo de todos los días para no sentirse aburrido, y siempre tener nuevas piezas en el tablero para jugar hacía más interesante el juego. Como él lo había sospechado, ella guardo silencio. Era de esperarse, ya Courtney para él se había puesto demasiado predecible y aburrida, aunque algunas veces se superaba a ella misma y sacaba lo mejor de Alejandro. —Si te hace sentir mejor, hoy duermes conmigo— luego se retiro, dejando a Courtney pensando y sumida en sus ideas. Alejandro salió contento de allí, incluso a su propia hermana gustaba de él. Ese aire de inalcanzable hacía que le creciera el ego.

Antes de que Alejandro hubiera llegado al pasillo, rápidamente un mano lo jaló haciendo que se chocaran contra la pared. Su captora rápidamente sonrió malvadamente. Él le correspondió la sonrisa, sabía que esa sonrisa era señal de que ella tramaba algo.

— ¿Qué tramas? — Preguntó él tomando uno de sus mechones sueltos de ella y colocándoselo detrás de su oreja. Ella siempre le había parecido atractiva y sexy, además de que ella era un reto para él. Era la única que no se había acostado con Alejandro porque sabía que eso lo desesperaría mucho más. Ella también tenía su propio juego.

— ¿Quién dijo que estoy tramando algo? — respondió ronca ella, cosa que le causo un escalofrío a él. — ¿Te da escalofríos Alejandro? — preguntó con el mismo tono de voz. Alejandro se resistía, no se iba a dejar manipular por ella, no, él tenía que resistir, resistir a sus encantos de belleza femenina. Rápidamente le planteó un beso en los labios, ella le correspondió con la misma intensidad, ya que eso era lo que quería, provocarlo a que la besara.

Dejaron paso a sus lenguas, cada uno jugaba con la del otro, una lucha que ninguno iba a perder. Alejandro la cargó y ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para no caerse. Alejandro tanteó la pared hasta que encontraron una puerta. La abrió y Alejandro tiró a Heather a la cama que yacía en medio de la habitación. Colocaron el seguro y siguieron besándose.

Cuando estuvieron en ropa interior, Alejandro decidió probar oportunidad y tratar de removerle sus bragas. Heather se dio cuenta y le dio una cachetada a Alejandro, tan fuerte que le dejo el cachete rojo y tendido en el suelo. Ella se paro furiosa de la cama y se abalanzo sobre él.

— Te he dicho que no te pases conmigo, yo no soy otra de tus tontas amiguitas que puedes tirarte cuando quieras — dijo en un tono furioso, aunque sus mejillas rojas delataban que lo estaba disfrutando. Rápidamente se levanto, tomó sus cosas y salió.

Él decidió irse a su cuarto a tomar una larga y fría ducha para calmarse. Estaba sudando y cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que estuvo nadando en una piscina de sudor.

La fría agua resbalaba por su cuerpo. Necesitaba aclarar muchas de sus dudas, como ¿Por qué Heather no quería regalarle su intimidad? Esa era la pregunta que no conseguía ninguna respuesta para ella. ¿Y por qué Heather tenía que ser la chica perfecta para él? Salvaje, atrevida, sexy, malvada, peligrosa, y muchos otros adjetivos que la describen a la perfección.

Salió de ese cuarto dispuesto a ir al lago que habían comprado hace poco. Era un inmenso lago lleno de lirios acuáticos y uno que otro ganso que bajaba a nadar. Siguió pensando y aclarando dudas y dudas. Caminaba tan concentrado que sin querer tropezó con una chica especial.

— Discúlpame por favor, ¿te encuentras bien? — dijo extendiéndole una mano a la joven de cabellos rubios. Está algo anonada por la caída se levanto algo tambaleante. Ambos sintieron una conexión al tocarse. Lindsay se sonrojo, lo cual a él le pareció adorable.

—Estoy bien, gracias — dijo ella mientras se limpiaba la falda que traía puesta. Recogió el peine con el cual se cepillaba el cabello antes de tropezar con Alejandro.  
Ambos no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos. Él parecía mirar el propio océano en los ojos azules de ella. Unos brillantes y hermosos ojos azules.

—Déjame unas cuantas a mí, Alejandro. No pensaras que puedes tener a todas siéndote irresistibles ¿o sí? — pregunto burlón un oji-azul que se acercaba, Heather lo acompañaba tomándolo de la mano. Alejandro sintió unas ganas de golpear a Duncan, no le importaba si era su primo, no merecía tener semejante premio al lado de él.

— ¿De qué está hablando? — pregunto confundida Lindsay, mientras miraba a Alejandro. Esté intentaba matar con la mirada tanto a Heather como a Duncan. Ambos sonreían como un par de víboras que acababan de matar una gran presa. Se notaba la maldad en sus ojos.

—De nada Lindsay— Tomó la mano de la rubia que seguía confundida y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a ellos. Al a parecer esto era la guerra, y eso que recién empezaba sus juegos de verano. Al parecer esta competencia se había vuelto más y más peligrosa y emocionante…y la perdición de tanto Duncan y Heather, sería dolorosa.

* * *

Jajaj bien que les parecío? Malo? Horrible? Pesimo? Decente? xD No teman decir como ven el fic por favor. Jee, tenía planeado hacer esta historia pero nose, me dio como que me aburrí y no la desarrolle. Como ven, este capítulo se centra en AlejandroxCourtney, AlejandroxLindsay, y AlejandroxHeather.

Pronto se vera lo bueno ;D xD Y APROVECHANDO QUE LEEN ESTO:

**1- Tengo ganas de dibujar, asíq ue en mi perfil hay una encuesta enla que pueden escoger que fic debería dibujar o hacerla a modo de Comic. xD  
**

**2- Tengo una página de Fasn en Facebook, para todo el que quiera saber que hago, actualizaciones prontas, nuevos fics o capitulos, y otras cosas que pueden ver ^^ Si no logran ver el link, en mi perfil esta.**

**http:/ www. facebook .com /#!/ pages/ Quiienes- les- gustan- las- historias- de- MarylinnDxC / 135197319863023 Sin espacion.**

**Cuidensee :3:**

**~MarylinnDxC 08/11/10 11:59 PM hora Venezolana**


End file.
